


Happy Birthday Keith

by Leiya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Allurance, s8 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiya/pseuds/Leiya
Summary: It's Keith's birthday but he wants to spend it like every other day. He can't have it quite as he likes but in the end he is quite content with the outcome.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 12





	Happy Birthday Keith

Happy Birthday Keith

Keith didn't like attention. And that was the main reason he had told no one about his birthday today. This was the first time in a while he spent this day on Earth and he was glad everyone he knew from his days as a cadet had forgotten about it. Or never knew. He didn't care. His birthdays had only been important as long as his father had been alive, but after that Keith Kogane was too much of a rebel to be regarded with any attention on this day. And after he had gone into space, time had lost its meaning. Who cared what day was on that small planet on the edge of the Milky Way when you were light years away dealing with another planet's time system? So yes, he was happy that (almost) no one cared about him and he could have a normal day.  
He woke up at the usual time, made breakfast, fed his space wolf. Then his mother called him from wherever she was on a mission. Of course she didn't forget the day she gave birth to him. And he didn't care about her attention. She didn't keep him long as well, just wished him well and said that she loved him and after a promie to met agin soon he could go on with his day. 

He spent the morning with an intergalactical meeting concerning a new order in the former Galra empire. Some of the diplomats were here others joined via video transmission. The planets themselves were now more or less politically stable so they could take care of how the members of the coalition should work together.  
It was long and hard and Keith didn't like the Garrison's attempt in getting more power in the universe. He would make sure that they wouldn't meet on this planet next time. He had lived here long enough to know that humans were almost as destructive as the Galra. He almost fought with the General who represented Earth about it. He wished Shiro were here but he was on a mission with the Atlas and would not return until at least tomorrow.  
After many hours of debating and more or less obvious displays of power, they ended the conference for the day to have lunch with the diplomats who were here. Thank god they wouldn't decide anything today.

"Kogane... You are from here, you should have felt obligated to support me!" General Rogers said on the way to the Cafeteria. 

"I take part in this conference as a member of the Blades of Marmora and as such I am bound to the intrest of interstellar stability and my own judgement. I do not favour the planet I was born on just because of the fact I was born here. I know the abyss of the human mind." He wold not go into depth here in the presence of the other diplomats, but the humans had done well in destroying their planet even before the Galra appeared, so no, he didn't want the known universe to be in human hands. He didn't want a new empire building under his eyes.

The mood at lunch was cool from General Rogers' side but Keith had the feeling that he had gained a bit of respect from others from his clear statement of neutrality towards his home planet.

After lunch he tried to get a little rest, just a power nap which was interrupted by Lance and Allura of all people; who had also not forgotten about his special day. And Pidge was with them, which would explain how they tracked Earth time. The days on New Altea were a bit longer than on Earth. He grumbled but accepted their well-wishes. He just hoped to be left alone the rest of the day.  
He gave up his plan to rest and prepared for his training lesson with a future generation of new MFE-Pilots which two of the alien diplomats wanted to watch. Just a normal day.   
When he was done, he got a bit of food (Hunk was in the kitchen today so of course he received well-wished from him, too), his hover bike and his wolf for a long trip out into the desert to watch the sunset. He would have loved to take Shiro along, but well the Atlas was still far away.   
He sped over te desert sand, the wolf teleported alongside his bike and clearly enjoyed the speed as well. At first Keith didn't have a clear destination. Of course he had checked the state of his old shack but everything was okay there. Then he sped on and in the end decided to go to the spot he so often spent the time around sunset with Shiro.   
When he came closer he found that he would not be alone there. A space fighter was parked near that spot. One which belonged to the Garrison. Keith's heart skipped he bet. Could it be...?

He sped up and when he reached the spot he found a little campfire already burning, next to it a blanket and some food. And on the blanket sat the most handsome man in the whole known universe

"Shiro!", Keith said surprised. 

"You're late. The sun is almost at the horizon."

"Which means I'm not too late. How did you know I'd come here? Even I didn't know until twenty minutes ago." Keith laughed. Shiro really knew him better than he knew himself. He got off his bike and watched how the wolf enthusiastically greeted Shiro and almost buried him in his long fur.

"You always come here when you're on Earth and stressed out. And after what Rogers told me about today's conference I figured you'd come here today, as well." Shiro said when he freed himself from the wolf's affectionate attack and got up again.

So Shiro already knew. "I hate that humans are instantly ready to grasp for power over others and take advantage. I don't want a coalition under human leadership. It's bad enough that the Atlas is under Garrison Command..." Keith said. But then looked at Shiro. Had he sid too much? "... Sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you..." Shiro was the Atlas' Captain and Admiral of the Garrison after all.

"No... It's fine. And you're right I'm already working on making the crew more interstellar. I love love the Atlas and want to be with her as long as I can, but when I can't do that any more I want her to be as independent as Voltron was. She is too mighty to be used solely for Earth interests."

Keith nodded. He knew Shiro would never abuse the power his ship gave him. But there were others in the Garrison who would.

"BUUUUUT! I'm not here to discuss either the Atlas' nor the Coalition's future. I'm home early because of you. Happy Birthday." Shiro said and pulled Keith into a strong embrace. "I know you don't like big celebrations, but... this? Just us?"

Keith smiled. "This is fine. Thank you Shiro! That's all I want!"

"Really? Just this?" Shiro's tone was teasing. And Keith grinned.

"Well. I wouln't mind a kiss as well." He said with a smirk.

"You can have that." Shiro smiled softly and finally leaned the short distance down to kiss Keith just as the sun vanished beneath the horizon. "Again Happy Birthday." 

"You're here. So I have a happy Birthevening. What do you have to eat?", Keith asked and got his own food from the hover bike. Perhaps they would only return to the Garrison tomorrow. At least Keith wouldn't mind another night out here. And Shiro would like to fulfill all his wishes today.


End file.
